


Taking Care

by emani-writes (Thrsdynxt)



Series: SPN Poly BINGO 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Blushing, Blushing Castiel, Blushing Sam, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gardening, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, objectifying sam because really, sweaty Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/emani-writes
Summary: Castiel takes care of Sam after he gets stung by one of Cain’s bees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly BINGO 2017  
>  **Square filled:** Gardening
> 
> As always, unbeta'd and relatively unedited.

The sun beat down hot and heavy on the large square plot Castiel had insisted Cain hand over for their vegetable garden, something Cain and Sam had happily provided. 

Castiel knelt in the warm grass, dutifully turning up the weeds that threatened to encroach on his patch of strawberries. He hummed delightedly to himself at each green berry he found, imagining that first taste of Cain’s strawberry shortcake once they’d fully ripened.

“Hey Cas. Where do you want this bag of compost?”

Castiel paused, turning his face up to glance at the towering figure next to him. Sam had decided to remove his sweat soaked t-shirt after his last trip from their old beat up pickup it seemed. Castiel perused him unabashedly, eyes running over the dirty clinging material of his jeans, his red t-shirt hanging from a back pocket, all the way up the glistening contours of his toned chest, heavy bags of compost two over each shoulder, lips smirking and hair plastered to his face. Sam fixed him with a long suffering stare.

“Any day now, you lecher.” 

Cas chuckled and gestured with his hand trowel to the opposite side of the plot. 

“Over near where Cain is next to the beehives would be great.”

“Sure thing.”

Sam trotted over toward where Cain was carefully wafting smoke into the hive in preparation for harvesting some of the honey. Castiel watched smiling as Sam dropped his burden along the perimeter of the plot and turned to speak with Cain. Turning back to his work, Castiel plunged his trowel into the rich earth, pulling out the bits of clover that seemed to spring from nowhere almost overnight. 

A yelp startled Castiel out of his work and he looked up in time to see Sam rounding the vegetable garden cradling one large hand in the other. Castiel lurched to his feet, glancing at Cain to see still attending the hives. Castiel grabbed Sam’s arm as he attempted to pass him, bringing Sam’s cradled hand closer to his face.

“It’s okay, Cas. I just got stung by one of Cain’s bees.”

Shooting Sam a quick scowl, Castiel focused his attention back of the wounded hand. “The stinger is still in the wound, Sam. Hold still.”

Castiel gripped Sam’s hand firmly, dragging a fingernail along his skin to pull out the stinger. Sam sucked in a hiss at the barb was pulled from his skin, though it quickly turned to a soft smile when Castiel leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the reddened skin. 

Sam attempted to pull his hand back gently from Castiel who’d yet to let go.

“Thanks Cas. I’m just going to go inside and put some ice on it.”

Castiel nodded. “Good idea. I’ll also make you a baking soda paste to put over it that will help relieve the sting.”

Sam blushed. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, Cas.”

Castiel stared at him confused, head quirked to the side in contemplation. “But I want to.”

“O-oh.” Sam shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

With a decisive huff, Castiel led Sam up into the house, insisting on pulling out a chair for him and making sure Sam was securely seated before going to the cabinet for the necessary ingredients. He mixed the paste only pausing briefly when he looked up and noticed Sam watching him with a gooey smile.

“What?”

Sam shook his head, blushing to his ears. “Nothing. I just like you taking care of me, is all.”

Castiel felt his face heat up and quickly ducked his head. He reached out tentatively and grasped Sam’s hand, gingerly applying the paste he’d made. “Well, I like that you let me. Take care of you. I.. You mean a lot to me, Sam.”

Sam chuckled as Castiel pressed an ice pack over the now baking soda and cloth covered sting. Grabbing a fist-full of soft gray t-shirt with his free hand, Sam hauled Castiel into the cradle of his legs, leaning forward to nip at Castiel’s ear. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat.

“I love you, too, Cas. You and Cain.” Sam pulled back to eye Castiel through his lashes, and Castiel can’t resist. He lunged forward, pressing his lips to Sam’s in a searing kiss.

“I’d like to take care of you some more,” he panted between hot, open mouthed kisses. Sam nodded enthusiastically.

“Maybe after a shower, though?”

Castiel growled. “During.”

Sam whimpered. “What about Cain?”

Castiel pulled back, grasping Sam’s uninjured hand and hauling the taller man to his feet. Leading the way to the large ensuite bathroom, Castiel shot over his shoulder, “He can join us if he’d like, but I don’t intend to wait. In fact, I’m not entirely clear why you aren’t already naked.”

Sam huffed out a laugh and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com/) is the place to be.
> 
> Would you look at that? I managed to write a whole fic without italicizing a single word.


End file.
